


Movie Night

by theexhaustedalchemist



Series: 30 Day OTP challenge! (Kit/Ty) [11]
Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Established Relationship, Fluff, Harry Potter - Freeform, M/M, Oneshot, Onesies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23994637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theexhaustedalchemist/pseuds/theexhaustedalchemist
Summary: 30 Day OTP ChallengeDay 11: Wearing KigurumisWhere Kit and Ty are doing a “Harry Potter” movie marathon
Relationships: Tiberius Blackthorn/Kit Rook
Series: 30 Day OTP challenge! (Kit/Ty) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715980
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	Movie Night

“Ty, there's one last thing you need for our movie marathon,” Kit said as he held it behind his back. The lounge area was already decked out with fuzzy blankets, pillows, bowls of popcorn, assorted candy, and sodas. The flatscreen TV was on, with the menu for “Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone” ready to play. When Kit had made a reference to “Harry Potter” a few weeks ago, Ty had looked extremely confused. This led to Kit forcing Ty to read the first book, and then watching Ty tear through the next six. All throughout, Ty had asked things like, “Aren’t wands basically steles?” and “Isn’t Voldemort basically Valentine?”, philosophical questions Kit hadn’t known how to answer, but had done his best to try, leading to long discussions with Ty. After Ty had finished the seventh book, he had excitedly ranted about the books with Kit, before Kit informed him about the movies. That’s how, a day later, Kit and Ty were ready to watch every “Harry Potter” movie in a row. 

Ty had a wary look in his eyes as he asked, “Don't we have everything?”

“Nope!” Kit said, thrusting the fabric that was behind his back into Ty’s arms. 

“What is this?” Ty asked, holding it up in front of him. 

“A Kigurumi! It’s like an animal onesie.” 

“But I’m already wearing pajamas.”

“I promise this is much better.”

Ty still looked wary as he walked out the door with the onesie. “Ty you don’t have to-” Kit began to call, but Ty had already walked away. Kit shrugged and took his own onesie, a turtle one (they were his favorite animal), and slipped it on, after removing his pajamas, over his undergarments. He zipped it up, putting the hood over his blonde locks, and took a seat on the couch to wait for Ty. 

Ty walked back in, a few seconds later, with a cautious look on his face. “Is this right?”

Ty looked adorable. Kit had picked an owl onesie for Ty, as he loved birds, naming Hedwig as one of his favorite characters in the “Harry Potter” movies. Kit had bought it as a Hedwig onesie, and he was happy to notice the resemblance to Ty’s favorite bird. It was white, with “wings” on his sides that were speckled with black dots. 

“Almost,” Kit replied, walking over to him. He could see Ty blush as Kit pulled the hood up onto Ty’s head. Kit couldn’t help but lean down and sneak a kiss on his cute boyfriend’s forehead. He then stepped back. The look was complete, with a black beak on the part of the hood closest to Ty’s forehead, with two black eyes further back.

“Now it’s perfect.” Kit said, walking back over to the couch. “Why did you disappear, anyway?”

Ty reached into the pocket of his onesie and pulled out a small box with a bow on the top and gave it to Kit.

Kit furrowed his eyebrows. “What’s this?”

“A thank you. Thank you for showing me this and setting all this up and now for getting me this animal onesie. It’s very soft.”

Kit opened the box, his eyes widening at the small ring laying on foam. It was gold, with the words “I open at the close” engraved on the band. It was simple as it had no stone, but elegant. Kit knew those words and the part of the “Deathly Hallows” film where Harry sees all his loved ones with the Resurrection Stone hit very close to home for Ty. Ty didn’t cry often, but at that part Ty had to set down the book and crawled over to Kit, where he had been reading his own book on the other side of the bed, and gave him a huge hug.

“Are you okay?” Kit had asked, stroking Ty’s hair as he felt a few tears hit his shoulder.

“Yeah, I’m just at the part where Harry sees his family again. I miss Livvy. I miss her with all my heart and wish there was a Shadowhunter equivalent to the Resurrection Stone.”

“I do too,” Kit whispered, holding his boyfriend. 

Later that day, after Ty had finished the book, one of the phrases he obsessed about was “I open at the close.” So Kit was not surprised to see this expression on the beautiful ring.

“I wanted to get you a ring, since I know you don’t wear much else for jewelry. Then I saw these with sayings on them. Most of them had ‘Always’ or ‘After all this time?’ written on them, and you know how much I hate Professor Snape. I saw this one, and it’s perfect. It shows our love for Harry Potter, my love for you, and reminds you to keep in mind those you and I have lost. Triple symbolism.” Ty looked pretty pleased with himself as Kit slipped it onto his pointer finger of the opposite hand of the Herondale ring. 

“T-thank you. I love it, Ty,” Kit said, at loss for words for how overcome with love he was for his boyfriend. He put the box down, and leaned forward, smashing his lips into Ty’s. Ty let out a small moan as Kit slipped his tongue into Ty’s mouth and put a hand on Ty’s shoulder with the other on Ty’s chin. Ty deepened the kiss, and the twos’ mouths frantically moved against each other, electricity running all through Kit’s body. He pulled back with a gasp, saying, “We’re never going to watch the movies at this rate.”

Ty just laughed, leaning forward to claim his lips once again. Ty pushed Kit over to the couch, where Kit fell onto his back, with Ty climbing on top of him. Kit felt himself begin to get aroused as Ty unzipped a little of his onesie so he could kiss Kit’s neck.

“T-ty s-stop,” Kit gasped, gently pushing Ty off. “You don’t want me?” Ty asked, trying to hide the hurt on his face.

“Of course I do! But we should watch the movies now, and continue that later.” 

“Okay,” Ty huffed, pretending to be annoyed. Kit just smiled, getting up to turn off the lights. He sat back down, putting his feet up on the ottoman as Ty cuddled up next to him and rested his head on Kit’s chest. Ty pulled a few fluffy blankets over them and pulled a popcorn container closer to them, and Kit started the movie.

Ty’s pretend annoyance was gone within the first five minutes of the movie. Kit watched his face during the movies, smiling at Ty’s dramatic expressions at seeing them for the first time. At some point during the credits for the 5th movie, before Kit got up to change it, Ty had fallen asleep on him. His face was pressed against Kit’s chest, his black curls springing out from beneath the hood. Kit turned off the TV, closing his eyes as he was lulled to sleep by Ty’s soft snores. The other movies and their earlier “activities” could wait.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed basically straight up fluff - I love Kit and Ty being soft:) Thanks for reading! Feedback is always appreciated:)
> 
> (Keep an eye out for a new hopefully long multi-chapter fic coming soon involving Marvel!;))


End file.
